the_untermationfandomcom-20200214-history
Niju
Niju is a vicious wolf and the main antagonist in the film Balto II. He plans to take over the wolf pack from the elderly leader Nava with the help of his supporters Nuk, Yak and Sumac. In Balto II he is voiced by Mark Hamill. Appearance Niju was impressively built, being the second largest (Nuk being larger due to his massive appetite) and almost certainly being the strongest member of the wolf pack which allowed him to intimidate and defeat other wolves, easily tackling and overpowering Aleu and throwing off Nava. His fur was brown with a gray underbelly. His only markings were dark patches around his eyes. In the film, his whiskers were purposely made more noticeable. He also had alrge paws with his claws always bared and never retrackted showing his vicious nature. In his first appearance he is a normal wolf but in his return in the Anthro Saga he wears a torn black T-shirt and torn knee length trousers. He is also much taller and much more imposing. Role in literature The Wolf and the Hound: Niju serves as the main antagonist in the story The Wolf and the Hound and over the years has changed. He is still as arrogant and aggressive but he is now as chauvanistic as Gaston and seeks to marry Aleu because she is the most beautiful wolf in the pack. Because Nava does not want to force Aleu to marry someone she doesn't want to she is put with three wolves for three days one for each day. At the end of the third day Nava's plan is a complete failure and Aleu runs away. Niju goes after her still wanting her to be his. He finds her and "saves" her from Chief sparking off a brief vengeance session between Aleu and Copper but after Copper sees her again she tells him it was Niju who hurt Chief. Niju's jealousy sparks off a rivalry between him and Copper and he seeks to get rid of the competition by any means necessary. He eventually captures Copper and threatens Aleu unless Copper co-operates however Charlie saves them both. Seeing another rival Niju's jealousy boils inside him and he resorts to killing off his henchmen who fail him and decides "if you want something done do it yourself". He captures Aleu again and engages in a fight with Copper and later Charlie. In the ensuing fight Charlie is killed whilst Aleu fights Niju and eventually kills him. Other pieces of literature before the Anthro Saga: As well as the Anthro Saga and The Wolf and the Hound, Niju appears in various other literature one of those being The Puppy and the Peacock where he appears as a minor character who attacks Angel before being killed by Lord Shen. His ghost however also appears for the rest of the story. Role in the Anthro Saga: In the Anthro Saga, Niju is a soldier in the Tyannian Army and is also one of the more violent animals in his unit. In this case, he serves in a regiment of 2,000 wolves and because he was the second largest wolf in the pack, he is now the ''tallest ''in his regiment and his height makes him seem more imposing despite only being a soldier, though often seen with Steele Niju is more commonly seen with Belladonna and his aggression is also what makes him a driver because he can get soldiers to their destination quicker. He also has very little regard for Aleu now and utterly despises her as well as other female enemies and female ordinary Animalians, and also frequently lashing out at Copper nearly savaging him to death at one point whilst other guards look on, as a result of saving him Aleu also receives 30 to 40 lashes and spends the rest of the dictatorship forced into torture, also in the Anthro Saga whilst Steele and him are very close friends Niju lashes out at him when he tries to commit suicide instead deciding to flee Animalia. but as Niju prepares to flee he is taken into captivity and the former soldier who terrorized Animalia is humiliated himself being constantly beaten with rifle butts by Arab A.R.A fighters and other cruel treatment by allied forces. One incident that becomes notable is when Niju is brought into captiivity watched by the resistance, as he is being led away one Arab fighter Fazlallah lashes out at him throwing packets of blood at him and also trying to savage him until he is held back by other A.R.A fighters. Again Niju comes under attack again by Fazlallah until the fighter gets rugby tackled by Salim and the two dogs fight with Salim for a while seemingly on the verge of death then gaining the upper hand and pinning Fazlallah on his back. Trial of the Saluki: Niju plays a small part in the story Trial of the Saluki. In the story he is facing a trial of war crimes for his role in the Animalian Junta. He participates in a fight with the story's protagonist Brainy Barker and engages in a knife fight with her. When he puts her out of action he nearly defeats her until she stabs him in the shoulder, chest and back. He is then taken to his cell escorted by medical staff claiming Brainy started the fight and afterwards he is left alone. The next day his trial is finished but he does not go to receive his sentence and when the guard enters his room Niju is found lying on his bed with a pool of blood round his body making an outline of his body. It is then confirmed that Niju has died of his injuries. His body is then taken outside and burned. Category:Characters Category:Wolves Category:Males Category:Canon Category:Criminals